What You Said
by GraciePie
Summary: Oh look...another postep for Blind Spot! Who knew!


_**What You Said**_

_Disclaimer: God, I love Dick Wolf…who owns all of this. I don't, so don't sue. There, easy as pie._

_A/N – Well…here's another post-ep for "Blind Spot"! Enjoy!_

Alex slept like a rock, due to the sedatives the nurse had administered moments before Bobby had come back to the hospital. He sat down in the hard chair next to her bed, watching her chest rise and fall, relieved. They had arrested Jo, his mentor's daughter, earlier that afternoon. He couldn't get the image out of his head, of Jo smiling as she revealed her plan to him, her plan to get her father's attention for once in her life, by putting the person Bobby cared for the most in peril. Bobby squeezed his eyes shut, a tears wetting his long eyelashes. He listened to the machines beep, the wind blowing outside. He heard Alex stir, but it was too late; he was finally carried off to sleep for the first time in a while.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes wearily. The pain was back in her arms; she groped for the remote control to call the nurse. It was dark out now and the hallway outside of her room was dimly lit. Alex saw Bobby then, his chair shoved all the way against the wall next to her bed. She hadn't seen him at first; he was slouched over in a not so comfortable position. She debated waking him up or not, knowing that he hadn't slept since she'd been gone. She did wonder who it was, who had done this to her and the other girls, if it had in fact been Sebastian. The cop in her wouldn't let it go.

"Bobby? Bobby, wake up," Alex whispered, wishing her arms weren't killing her so much or she'd reach down and rub his head. The nurse appeared then, sedatives in hand. The nurse gave her a thin smile and reached for her IV.

"Actually, is that the VER-SED again? I'd like to be awake for a little bit, if you don't mind, if you could find something a little less strong?" Alex asked the nurse. The nurse stifled her protestations and left the room. Alex looked back over at Bobby – still asleep. She thought back at their conversation earlier that day. He had apologized, but she hadn't asked what for. She grew annoyed at him, that he was probably blaming himself for not finding her. The nurse stomped back in, administered the painkillers into Alex's IV and left the room again. Alex managed to get a glimpse of her watch before she ran out – 3:30AM. She wondered how long Bobby had been sitting there. All of a sudden, Bobby shot up in the chair, running his hand through his curls. Alex stared at him, as he stared back at her. He relaxed, sitting back in his chair.

"I'm sorry, I…" Bobby trailed off, deciding not to tell her what he was just dreaming about. He sat back up, scooting his chair closer to her bed, his hands near hers, afraid to touch her. She watched him intently.

"Did you get him?" Alex asked, tapping his hand with her finger. He pulled his hand out of her reach and sat back.

"Um, no, we got her, actually," Bobby looked at Alex. "Jo did it. She did it to get Declan's attention, and then kidnapped you to get his attention off of me," Bobby spat, feeling nauseous with the rage and betrayal. Alex didn't know how to respond. His mentor's daughter, Alex thought, unbelieving.

"Weren't you close to her at all?" Alex asked. Bobby rubbed his face hard.

"Um, no, I never paid much attention to her. I was there to be mentored, and I was absorbed in that. But, she took you to get his attention off of me. She was going to kill you, Alex. I'm sorry." Bobby rested his head on the bed. Alex tested her arm, seeing if the drugs had taken hold at all yet. No, but she lifted a hand to place on top of his head anyway. Alex thought back to when she was hanging from the meat hook, remembering the phone call.

"You called me." Bobby nodded. "You saved my life. You called me and you stopped her from killing me. She had the shears right to my neck and then the phone rang. You, stop saying you're sorry!" She cried out, half pain, half frustration at him. Bobby looked at her, his tears welling again. He stood up, pacing the room. The door opened, the angry nurse glared at both of them.

"Ms. Eames, could you and your guest kindly keep it down? He'll have to leave otherwise." The nurse glared at Alex and then at Bobby before turning on her heel and leaving the room again. Alex slammed her head back into the pillow, thankful the painkillers had finally kicked in. Bobby leaned against the wall, half-hidden in the shadows, angry tears running down his face.

"I should've found you. I sat there, thinking it was Declan. It wasn't until you escaped, and told me that the killer didn't talk to you that it clicked," Bobby wiped his face, looking around for a tissue.

"So, you're mad because I physically saved myself?" Alex asked quietly, but Bobby could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"No, no, Alex, no. I just- I should've been there. You're my partner, and you're the closest friend I have aside from Lewis. I should've been there." He walked back over to the chair and sat down. "I was scared. I thought you were gone. I thought the worst. And I was terrified. I could never be mad at you, and especially not for saving your own skin." Bobby reached for her hand; Alex squeezed it hard, not about to let him move out of her reach again.

"It's true then," Alex whispered. Bobby cocked his head in question.

"What's true?" Bobby wrapped his other hand around hers, his lips touching her knuckles, white from squeezing his hand.

"What you said – scary when some one goes away," Alex responded, the drugs making her sleepy again. Bobby watched as she started slipping back into slumber.

"Especially some one you love so much," Bobby finished, cringing at the unfortunate foreshadowing, a limp forming in his throat when he thought of how close he had come to losing her. Again, he watched her chest rise and fall, this time relishing in the feeling of her hand still gripping his, letting him know she was still there.


End file.
